The Reaper and the Geek/Transcript
Main Article: ''The Reaper and the Geek Jones: Hello, , are you ready to go? I'm so excited! I've always been curious to see the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival! Jones: What a sight, you and me and hundreds of geeks! Come on, it will be fun, it's never too late to discover new things! Jones: And maybe they'll have geek muffins, or geek cupcakes! Mmmmm, cupcakes and muffins... '''At the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival...' Jones: Have you seen all those people in costumes, ? And all those stands and statues! I don't even know where to start! Jones: Look at this giant statue! I think it's one of those characters Alex reads about, Lady something... Jones: I don't recognize the other character however, but look at his expression, and all the blood, it all looks very real! Jones: And the smell, it stinks! Is it normal? God, I'm beginning to think that this impaled doll is... Jones: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, ? But nobody seems to have noticed it! We have to take a closer look at it! Chapter 1 Investigate Festival Main Hall. Jones: Oh my God this is not a doll, , it's a human body! Jones: Poor kid, this is just unbelievable that no one realized what happened to him! His wallet indicates that his name is Joe Turner. We have to take him back to Nathan for an autopsy. Jones: From what we can see, Joe fell off the upper floor. The height of the barrier would have saved him from an accidental fall, which means he was pushed! That torn poster may tell us by whom. Jones: You're right, , whoever owns that stand next to the statue must have seen something. Let's see who it is. Jones: Kevin Parker? The comic book seller from the dead musician case? It seems fitting that a comic book seller would have a stand at a geek Festival. Let's find him! Talk to Kevin about the victim. Kevin Parker: Finally, Joe does something right. At least I won't hear him gloat anymore! Jones: Why do you seem so happy that Joe Turner died, Kevin? Kevin Parker: I'm not happy that Joe died, but I ain't gonna cry. Him and I... We had a complicated relationship. I hated his guts, and the feeling was mutual. Kevin Parker: But we've been rivals since kindergarten, so it's gonna be weird to not have him around anymore, I guess. Kevin Parker: The thing I can tell you is that you'll have some trouble finding someone who won't be relieved Joe's dead. They might feel guilty about it and all, but they're all cheering inside. Kevin Parker: Maybe you should take a look at the bus Joe took to come to the Festival this morning. I heard he managed to make everyone insult him. Maybe someone got more pissed than the others. (After talking to Kevin Parker) Jones: Apparently, Joe was not the most liked person around here... But that's not a reason to take his death so lightly! Jones: You're right, we should take a look at the bus Joe took to come to the Festival, especially if he angered his fellow passengers. After you, ! Examine Torn Poster. Jones: What are those pieces of paper about? Oh, it's a Captain Simple poster! And it was among the ones hanging from the ceiling! Joe must have tried to grab it to stop his fall! Jones: Maybe there's still some traces of the fight between Joe and his killer! Let's take a closer look at this poster, ! Examine Captain Simple Poster. Jones: So what did you collect on that poster Joe destroyed in his fall, ? Some unidentified substance? Jones: Let's send it to Grace, she'll find out what it is in no time! Investigate Bus Interior. Jones: This bus is a complete mess! I thought geeks were more careful with their belongings! Jones: Look, one of them even lost their ticket to the Festival. Or at least it looks like it is... Can you see what's written on it, ? Peri Foreman: Hey, what are you doing in this bus?! If you forgot something, you have to ask for an organizer's permission! Jones: We're members of the Grimsborough Police Force, M'am. We're investigating Joe Turner's murder. Peri Foreman: So you're the ones I have to blame for evacuating the Festival floor? Well, I guess it couldn't be helped. But murder is bad for business. Peri Foreman: I'm Peri Foreman, the creator and organizer of this Festival. I guess you'll need my statement, I'll be available to talk when you need me. Talk to Peri Foreman. Peri Foreman: I'll be honest wiht you straight away, , I won't cry over Joe's death. Nor do I think anyone will. Peri Foreman: He already ruined my day by forcing you to close the Festival floor. I mean, even in death he's putting this Festival into jeopardy! Peri Foreman: Putting up a geek event in a city like Grimsborough is a major gamble. Even with our proximity to the University, it's mostly an old city, with old habits and old fears. Peri Foreman: The frequentation has been lackluster for a few years now, and we're not making as much money as we need. This may well be the last Sci-fi Fantasy Festival in Grimsborough. Peri Foreman: And Joe... Well, let's just say Joe never did anything to help. He was trying to take over the organization of the Festival for years! He wanted my job, that's for sure. Peri Foreman: Maybe his death will ensure that the Festival lives on! Sweet, sweet irony. Category:Dialogues